Hide and Seek
by Prawn Crackers
Summary: Jess and Becker get a little sidetracked during their wedding party. A birthday fic for YouHaveLovelyHair.


**A/N: Happy Birthday to YouHaveLovelyHair! I hope you - and everybody else - enjoy this little ficlet! I had great fun writing it, although I must admit that some parts were a little tricky... ;-)**

* * *

Hide and Seek

It was a perfect Sunday afternoon. Warm, the sky a deep summer blue and a mild breeze rustling through the old trees in the extensive grounds.

In the middle of the lush green lawn and about 300 yards from the elegant grey stone façade of the ample Manor, an airy white marquee was set up, hosting the cheerful wedding party.

Lester took a sip of his perfectly tempered Merlot and looked around. The wedding guests were seated around large round tables, enjoying their main course – marinated lamb with slow roasted new potatoes and deliciously seasoned fresh vegetables.

Everybody was animatedly talking and the sound of laughter mixed with the gentle sound of cutlery on fine porcelain and the delicate clinking of crystal glasses.

The location had been chosen very carefully. Not only was the Manor a spectacular venue, it was also located in the centre of Norfolk – which was the region with the lowest rate of anomalies in all of Britain.

Jenny's wedding had been a good example of a spoilt wedding party, so Connor had worked out a complex formula to determine the safest place from dinosaurs and Future Predators and crazy humans and combined his results with Jess' lists of possible wedding venues. Lester particularly appreciated the Manor's 18 hole golf course and the fabulous selection of single malt whiskey.

And what a fabulous ceremony it had been! The bride in a cream white shoulder free silk dress and silver peep toe high heels. The groom in his splendid dress uniform. Both grinning like loons. They kissed. The ARC team members were all cheering. The aunties discreetly dabbed tears of joy out of the corners of their eyes. The children were running around.

Lester took another sip of Merlot and noticed that most of the guest were about to be finished with their meals. Soon it would be time for his speech. Not that he had been all that keen about holding a speech, really! But Jess Parker…Jess Becker rather, could be amazingly determined to get her way.

~oOo~

"Ahhh that feels great!"

"The champagne or the foot massage?"

"Hmmmmm let me think….."

"Jess?"

"Yes Becker"

"Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe. A little bit!"

"You've got something…right here!"

"Ah, now you are teasing me, Captain!"

"Am I?"

"Ah…"

"What?"

"I can't focus if you kiss me like that…"

"You mean here…and here?"

"What a blessing that the couch is facing the fireplace and not the door! And…..ahhh….yes, I love it when you do that! "

"Tell me what else you like!"

"Only if you take off your jacket first!"

"Your wish is my command!"

"I love it when you look at me like that! And when you lick your lips like that!"

~oOo~

Matt shrugged and loosened his blue tie imperceptibly. "I'm sure they will be back at the table soon"

His face was as impassive as ever, although he too started to wonder what kept bride and groom so long.

"Emily, have you got any idea where Jess and Becker are?" Lester asked in a slightly indignant tone of voice, once the dark haired lady took her seat next to Matt.

"Perhaps they just went to freshen up a bit" Emily said. "I'm sure they will be back shortly".

"Good God, I do hope so!" He had already looked at his wristwatch twice in as many minutes. "Where did they go? I've worked very hard to put a decent speech together and I'd appreciate if…"

"You know, why don't I take Connor and go looking for them?" Abby cut in unceremoniously and put her hand calmingly on Lester's arm. She wore a light blue-grey sleeveless gown that matched perfectly Connor's light grey suit and his sky blue tie that had become undone over the course of the meal.

Lester eyed them suspiciously for a moment. "Right then! You do that. But Temple, please refrain from letting lose any predators or opening any anomalies above the bar or causing any kind of havoc! Go! Find them!"

~oOo~

"Becker is that…oh my God, you are going commando!"

"Mmmhhhhhhh…something _you_'d never do, Darling! Except, correct me if I'm wrong, that afternoon at the ARC in that little room behind the menagerie, where the hay is stored…"

"_That_ was an emergency!"

"I _really_ love how you are able to talk and do this with your mouth at the same time…coordinating….aahhh!"

"But I get your point, Hilary. This starts to feel like an emergency as well!"

"God, Jess, I need….your dress…is in the way!"

"Here, let me….better? Yeah…definitely….much better! You just keep doing that! Yeah! Right there! You have such skilled hands! And a very skilled…Jeez!"

"Shit, you've got to turn around so I can…I can't…I need to…now! That's it Sweetheart! God, you're so bloody tight! Fuck yeah, that it!"

~oOo~

When Abby and Connor returned to the table, all eyes were on them expectantly.

"Bride and groom will be with us in a moment" Connor said matter-of-factly. "They had some urgent business to take care of."

Matt wasn't completely sure, but there seemed to be a hint of glee in Connor's eyes and wasn't that there the tiniest of a smile curling Abby's lips?

"There they are, Dear!" Anne Lester said soothingly and her husband took the opportunity to take a deep breath and straightened his cufflinks. "What the hell took them so long?"

Jess and Becker walked towards their table, his hand on the small of her back. Her make-up was freshened up and the Captain's hair combed perfectly. She looked glowing and happy, giving Becker a radiant smile. He looked very pleased.

James Lester's speech was a smashing success. Dry and witty. And short!

Before Becker and Jess could have their first dance as a married couple, there were more speeches, unfortunately neither very short nor very witty. Becker's thoughts started to drift off. Suddenly, he noticed Connor leaning over, whispering "Nice job, Action Man! Next time, don't forget to lock the door!"

And Matt, standing right next to Connor added "Security stuff, hmmmm?"

They both grinned when Becker's cheeks started to turn fire red.

* * *

**A/N 2: Well, don't blame me! YHLH wanted a smutty story about the Jecker wedding, where they sneak off for a little naughty, then return to their wedding party, thinking nobody noticed anything. Which, of course, isn't the case... :-) And she wanted a lot of naked Becker! :-) I let you be the judge of whether or not I have succeeded.**

**The tricky parts...I'm no wedding expert and I have no idea about British weddings, expect for what I learned watching "Four Weddings and a Funeral". *Scratches head*...I have been to a wedding in British Columbia, but that probably doesn't count... :-)**

**So, if you find any inaccuracies to do with wedding customs, I take full responsibility.**

**I had this in my head for a while, but due to school holidays and traveling, I ended up having to write it all down in only 4 hours. Oh, and it's not beta read. OK, I stop rambling now...**


End file.
